


Dirty Dancing

by BRR77872



Series: Move To The Beat [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, klance fluff, pidge is only mentioned, rated teen because of language, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRR77872/pseuds/BRR77872
Summary: Keith doesn’t know how to dance. Lance is determined to teach him.





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/XNGWDH-6yv8  
> Bachata dance explained: https://youtu.be/dhHGdBBF7Xk

           “Lance what the hell?” Keith would never admit out loud just how embarrassed he was, but damn was his face red. Everyone else in the castle was already asleep, and Keith figured it was a good enough time to train without any distractions. But Lance, stupid, amazing Lance, hadn’t gone to bed like everyone one else. He wandered in on Keith training and hadn’t left him alone since, and now here they were, hand in hand because somehow the stupid blue eyed boy managed to get Keith to admit that he didn’t know how to dance. And of course Lance had insisted on teaching him.

           Lance seemed to find all of this amusing considering how much he’d been laughing the entire time. Lance’s hand felt warm in Keiths, his long tanned fingers a stark contrast against Keiths pale skin, his other hand holding Keiths waist in a light grip as Keiths other hand rested on the blue eyed boys shoulder.

           “Just relax, Keith.” The Cuban boy laughed in an attempt to get his companion to loosen up a little. Keith didn’t budge, his shoulders still tight with tension.

           “Why are we even doing this? There’s no music to dance to.” Keith demanded, refusing to look his fellow Paladin in the eye. He and Lance’s relationship had always been far too complicated for its own good. Half of the time Keith didn’t know if he wanted to punch or kiss Lance’s stupid face, and frequently he settled on acting out his confusing emotions by arguing with the blue Paladin, and it worked. Most of the time.

           Now was one of the few times that it wasn’t working, much to Keiths dismay. Lance just refused to succumb to their normal petty arguments, he was too determined to go through with this. Screw him for being the bigger person.

           “We can make music.” Was Lance’s immediate solution to Keiths problem. Before Keith could even think to protest Lance had started humming a small tune. It wasn’t a slow song or anything but it wasn’t fast paced, either. Lance started to move his feet and Keith scrambled to keep up, his face turning even more red as he stared down at their shoes. Nothing would be more embarrassing than stepping on Lance’s toes.

           “The dance is called _Bachata_.” Lance said, his humming coming to a stop as Keith lifted his chin to look at the Cuban boy.

           “It can get really complicated but we’ll just do the simple two-step for now.” He said.  

           “The feet movements are simple. You take two steps to the right and then two to the left.” He continued to explain. Keith would never admit it to himself that he was a little disappointed when Lance pulled away to demonstrate. He moved his feet just as he had described and Keith nodded his head in a silent acknowledgment, moving his feet to match Lace’s after a few moments of watching.

           “Like this?” Keith asked, having already given up. No matter what he tried Lance was not going away, so he caved and instead turned his focus on learning this dance.

           Lance beamed at him. “Exactly! Now just loosen up your shoulders and hips. It’s supposed to look effortless, like you’re just gliding across the floor.”

           Keith ignored the hotness of his cheeks and listened to Lance for once since he walked onto the training deck, determination set on his features. It wasn’t perfect, a bit choppy compared to the way Lance was just effortlessly gliding on his feet, but it would do. Lance seemed to think so, too, and he stepped forwards without stopping his movements, once again taking Keiths hand. They got into the same stance they’d been in before Lance moved away, Lance’s grip on his hand firm but somehow light at the same time as he lead Keith across the floor.

           “Look at me.” Lance said, a grin clear in his voice as Keith obliged, lifting his face. Blue eyes locked with Violet.

           “It won’t be as smooth if you’re concentrating on your feet the whole time.” Lance teased. Keith simply rolled his eyes but couldn’t find anything to say in response, he was too busy trying to make sure that he didn’t step on Lance’s feet too much. But he didn’t need to say anything. Lance had already started humming that tune again, and soon it was followed with words in a language that was foreign to Keiths ears.

“ _Y ya me contaron_  
_Que te acomplejas de tu imagen_  
_Y mira el espejo, que linda eres sin maquillaje_  
_Y si eres gorda o flaca, todo eso no me importa a mí_  
_Y tampoco soy perfecto sólo sé que yo te quiero así.”_

           The words were soft and fell out of Lance’s mouth like a wave rolling up onto the beach. Keith realized that it was Spanish the boy was speaking, his native tongue. Lance started to lead him slowly around the room, not faltering even when Keith stumbled slightly and stepped on his toes. That only seemed to encourage him further, a twinkle in his eyes as he continued to sing,

“ _Y el corazón_  
No tiene cara  
Y te prometo que lo nuestro nunca va a terminar  
Y el amor  
Vive en el alma,  
Ni _con un deseo sabes que nada de ti ir a cambiar, prende una vela,_  
_Rezale a Dios_  
_Y dale gracias que tenemos ese lindo corazón, rende una vela,_  
_Pide perdón_  
_Y por creer que tu eres fea te dedico esta canción_  
_Y si eres gorda o flaca, todo eso no me importa a mi_  
_Y tampoco soy perfecto sólo sé que yo te quiero así_  
_Oh.._.”

           Keith had no idea what he was saying but it made his face red anyways. If Lance noticed, which he most likely did because they hadn’t looked away from one another, he didn’t comment on it. He just lead Keith around the room a little faster, adding the Latin flare that had been missing before, both of his hands coming to rest on Keiths hips to correctly move them to the beat of the song. Keith didn’t know what to do with his now free hand so he just let it rest against Lance’s shoulder. Lance hummed all the while and once Keith had gotten the hang of it Lance was moving his hand back up to clasp Keiths, jumping into the next verse of the song.

“ _Y si eres gorda o flaca, todo eso no me importa a mi_  
_Y tampoco soy perfecto sólo sé que yo te quiero así_  
_Y el corazón (y el corazón)_  
_No tiene cara (no tiene cara)_  
_Y te prometo que lo nuestro nunca va a terminar, y el amor (amor, amor)_  
_Vive en el alma_  
_Ni con un deseo sabes que nada de ti va a cambiar, nadie es perfecto_  
_En el amor (en el amor) ay seas blanquita, morenita, no me importa el color_  
_Mírame a mi (mírame a mi) mírame bien (mírame bien)_  
_Aunque tenga cara de bonito me acomplejo yo también_  
_Si eres gorda o flaca, todo eso no me importa a mi_  
_Tampoco soy perfecto sólo sé que yo te quiero así.”_

           A small laugh bubbled in Keiths throat. If Lance had asked he wouldn’t have been able to tell him why, it just seemed right. He and Lance moved smoothly across the room like they were doing something as easy as walking. Lance changed things up a bit when he took both of Keiths hands in his own, making small circular motions with them before spinning him around in one swift motion, their hands going back into the positions they’d started in after the rotation.

           For once Keith let his mind wander and all the worry faded from his mind. It was just him and Lance dancing to a Spanish song Keith had never heard before but found himself liking the more Lance sang it. Keith realized that this boy had the ability to make him forget about whatever troubled him whenever they were together, even if only for a little bit.

           Lance pulled him closer as their dance slowed, the song coming to an end. Lance sang the last few verses close to Keiths ear, his voice flowing like honey.

“ _Y el corazón (el corazón) no tiene cara (no, no, no)_  
_Y te prometo que lo nuestro nunca va a terminar y el amor (y el amor)_  
_Vive en el alma_  
_Ni con un deseo sabes que nada de ti va a cambiaaaaa...”_

           Keith swallowed thickly, his face hot as their feet slowed to a stop. They didn’t let go of one another for a long moment before Keith cleared his throat awkwardly, peeling himself away from the tall Cuban boy. Lance’s hand lingered around his waist before he pulled back, too, that stupid amazing grin on his face again.

           “Not bad for your first time.” Lance chirped. Keith stared at him, the distance they put between one another not doing anything for his hot cheeks. “Uh, thanks.” Was all Keith could summon up to say.

           Lance smiled at him. “Yeah, well I should probably head to bed. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

           “Yeah... Night.” Keith said.

           Lance offered him one last smile before walking off and disappearing from the training deck.

           Keith stood there, completely dumbfounded. How the fuck did he not just get kissed? He shook his head to clear it, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. Another problem for another time, unfortunately Lance was right. They had a big day tomorrow.

           And the next day when Pidge walked in on Keith moving his feet like he and Lance had done the night before, humming the same tune, and asked Kieth was in the living hell was he doing Keith would simply go red, mutter ‘Nothing’ and flee out of there as quickly as possible. Because no, no he was definitely not practicing for next time.


End file.
